


Forest Boy

by burningroses (FallingFlowers)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, OOC, Prince Arthur, Smut, Very OOC, nymph!merlin, pretty!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFlowers/pseuds/burningroses
Summary: Arthur journeys into the forest to find out what’s causing havoc to the villagers. He doesn’t find it, but instead, he finds a cute nymph boy.





	Forest Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first (and probably last) time I’ve written smut so I apologize in advance. I wanted an excuse to write nymph!Merlin because I love it so muchhh and I can’t do that without smut because?? ya just can’t have that.

Arthur rode into the clearing, expecting some type of beast to jump out and attack him, but there was nothing. His heartbeat rose in anticipation, waiting for something, anything, to happen. The villagers near the forest had said something of a mysterious disturbance, and had been frightened for their lives. It had made Arthur cautious enough to wear his full armor and bring his sword.

The clearing was empty, and Arthur moved to the middle of it, staring up into the sky. It was as blue as ever, with fluffy white clouds that made him remember of his childhood; when he would try to look for funny shapes. It made him smile, because _oh how time passes so quickly, not stopping for even a minute._

Then, he heard a crunch to his right, hidden by the trees. He immediately pulled his sword out of its sheath, readying his stance for whatever wanted to come at him. His body was tense, as he had no idea what to expect.

But he certainly wasn't expecting a giggle from behind the bushes. He raised an eyebrow in question, and then decided to shout.

"Show yourself!" He said, aggressively. His eyebrows were furrowed and his teeth were clenched, ready to pummel whoever was going to jump out from behind the trees. It could have been anybody, and if it was a _person_ who had been wreaking havoc on the villagers, he had no mercy.

So, naturally, when a boy who couldn’t have been older than eighteen came out of his sanctuary behind the trees and stood in front of Arthur, he couldn’t help but try to understand what was going on. The boy giggled at his look of confusion.

The boy, wearing clothes (a dress?) of leaves (wasn’t that uncomfortable?), with a crown of flowers adorning his head, came closer to Arthur, who could only watch with wide eyes and try not to gape. He was completely and utterly beautiful, with his rosy cheekbones and think eyelashes and plump pink lips. It made Arthur feel intoxicated. The boy giggled again.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin," the boy said, "I run this forest." And suddenly that innocent and shy smile turned into a smirk. “Who do you think you are, running in here and demanding an explanation of me?” It took a few seconds for Arthur to comprehend exactly what he was saying, and another few for him to realize how utterly absurd it was.

“ _You? Run this forest?_ This forest belongs to Camelot, and I, Crown Prince, Arthur Pendragon, have come to investigate a series of disturbances here that the villagers have spoken of.” He said, haughtily, standing up straight so he could tower over the boy, who was half a head shorter than him. Merlin only humphed at him, turning his head to the side. It was then that Arthur noticed his ears, and the very small but noticeable point at the end of them. He couldn’t help but reach out to touch them, and Merlin gasped at the feeling, before his face turned red.

Arthur ran the tips of his fingers up and down the edge of Merlin’s ears.

“What... are you? Surely you’re not human...” He said, raking through his mind to wonder if he’d heard of any creatures to look as the boy did.

“Humans call us Nymphs...” He began, only to be cut off my Arthur.

“Of course!” He exclaimed, “I’ve heard of you! Run through forests and have...” He trailed off, realizing he was talking to a creature of magic. He pulled out his sword, and Merlin suddenly took a few steps back. The nymph looked down at the sword in fear, and with each step Arthur took closer, he took two steps backward. “Magic is an enemy of Camelot.” And then Arthur had him backed up into a tree.

Merlin looked up at him, with those innocent sky blue eyes that Arthur never wanted to look away from. _He’s trying to save himself,_ Arthur thought, _don’t give in._

“Please, Arthur. I don’t mean any harm. I can’t even leave the forest, it’s my home.” Merlin said, and his voice cracked. He stared at the tip of the blade, panicking, as if picturing it impaling him into the tree. It made Arthur want to hold him and promise he would never harm him.

He dropped the sword, before taking a few steps toward Merlin, who continued to look at him, frightened. When he reached him, he put out a hand, watching as Merlin took it apprehensively and let himself be pulled away from the tree. He smiled at Arthur, before suddenly wrapping his arms around the prince for a hug. Arthur followed the action, enjoying the feeling of the boy in his arms.

When Merlin, pulled away, he smirked, and then wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, as he was pulled closer into a strong body covered in armor. He placed his lips on Arthur's, hungry with need. Arthur answered back just as passionately, tugging at Merlin's leaves. A few came off, revealing milky white skin, and when he found this out, he began pulling off each and and every one from the top to the bottom.

Arthur licked at Merlin's lower lip, encouraging him to open his mouth so Arthur could slide his tongue in. The skinny nymph couldn't help but let out a moan, and reach up to rake his hands through Arthur's hair. They stroked at each others' tongues and Arthur let his roam the cavern of Merlin's mouth.

When they'd come up for air, Merlin's upper body had become entirely devoid of leaves, letting Arthur grab onto his sides as he pressed his lips onto Merlin's neck. He kissed lightly and then sucked a spot right beneath those ears he loved so much. Merlin shut his eyes and let his head loll back as Arthur went on to bite and lick at his earlobes.

After the king withdrew, he took Merlin's face in his hands and pressed their lips together again. As their lips moved together, he removed a hand from Merlin's face to play with one of his nipples. When he felt the nymph flinch and then release another moan, and _oh god how he wanted to hear that again,_ Arthur started tugging on it and Merlin began to whimper.

They pulled away from each other, panting, and Arthur came to the sudden realization that his armor was gone and he was only standing in his smalls. When he looked down in confusion, and then back at Merlin, who was biting his lip but failing to hold back a smile, he laughed and then playfully tackled him to the ground, where he proceeded to ravish his face and neck with his lips. He left kisses down Merlin's neck, and then down his chest, all the way to his belly button, before dipping his tongue into the crevice and enjoying when Merlin shivered at the action.

He ran his thumbs over Merlin's nipples again, making the boy release another shiver, before he latched onto one and sucked at it hard. It had Merlin moaning and writhing beneath him. Then, he licked at the other one with the tip of his tongue, which made Merlin mewl and try to push his head down, arching his back to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Arthur rose onto his knees and pulled off the rest of Merlin's leaves, revealing his long and skinny cock. He looked up at Merlin's face and saw how quickly his cheeks had turned pink. Leaning down, he kissed Merlin with fervor and took hold of his cock with one hand, pulling back the skin and revealing the pink tip.

He licked at it from the base to the tip, over and over again, until he had Merlin screaming beneath him to do something more. At that, he placed his lips around it and sucked vehemently, which made Merlin cry out his name and start to tug on his hair. Bobbing his head up and down, he stroked at the base and rolled Merlin's balls in his other hand.

After he pulled his head away, he found Merlin panting beneath him, and then he was pushed onto his back and Merlin had stuck his tongue into Arthur's mouth. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Merlin's body and grabbing his ass, kneading at the soft skin. Their cocks rubbed together, and then they were both groaning due to the pleasure of the friction.

Merlin rose and pulled Arthur's smalls off, wasting no time before swallowing his cock down as far it could go. Arthur moaned and thrusted into that hot mouth, watching those pink lips stretch around him and take him in entirely. He swore he'd never felt anything this good ever before.

And then Merlin pulled off, but continued to stroke Arthur's very slick cock with his hand as he sucked on his fingers—the sight had Arthur absolutely _mooning_ , because _holy fuck_ —and then was reaching behind him to prepare himself, his eyes shut tightly at the slight feeling of penetration. Arthur swore to himself he'd never seen anything so enrapturing, watching as Merlin stretched himself out on his own fingers.

Before he knew it, Merlin was smirking at him and then sitting down into Arthur's cock, which made Arthur grab at Merlin's hips and push them down as far as they could go. Merlin fucked like an animal, constantly letting out whines and muttering _oh, Arthur, Arthur!_ _Yes!_ as he rose up and down, taking up all the pleasure as he possibly could. His sweaty skin smacked against Arthur's thighs, making him lose himself in the feeling.

He slowed down a bit to regather himself, but before he could finish, Arthur had turned them over so Merlin’s back hit the grass, and he was pushing into him without abandon. He pushed Merlin’s legs down against his chest, and thrusted into him, watching his cock disappear into Merlin.

Merlin could barely hold himself together any longer, and eventually had to give up as he came over Arthur's chest. The feeling of Merlin around Arthur's cock tightened as he continued to fuck the boy through his orgasm, and it was what made Arthur have to let go, spilling himself inside of Merlin.

Afterward, Merlin pulled himself off of Arthur and lied next to him in the soft grass. They panted, looking at each other, and Merlin let out that giggle that Arthur loved so much before wrapping an arm around him and resting his head on his chest. Arthur stroked through Merlin's hair, smiling at him lovingly. The boy moved to lie back in the grass, closing his eyes. His breaths slowed down, and he quickly fell asleep, with his lips only just parted and his hair fanned out on his forehead.

Arthur found himself even more enamored with the sight in front of him.  He wanted to know more about Merlin, and how he ran the forest, about his magic, about his personality. The small glimpses he'd already seen only made him yearn for more, to see more of this bright beauty of a person in front of him.

He settled to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer, so he could live in the moment while it lasted. Dropping a kiss onto the head of dark hair, he let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are welcomed! 
> 
> since I love this trope so much I might continue it if you guys like it, lemme know! <3


End file.
